Akademi Castle
Akademi Castle '''is a fanfiction made by FunCookie and various other people. It is set in the medieval times, where there were princesses, princes, servants and so on. It has many of the same events in Yandere Simulator, such as a yandere killer, but is actually an (medieval) alternate universe. Story Once upon a time, two magical, occult-powerful students named Oka Ruto and Yurei Okaruto found out a way to do something that would be legendary. That thing was to turn back time to the medieval times! Fortunately for them and unfortunately for everyone else, they succeeded in their quest and hurtled themselves - and also everyone else - back to the medieval times! Everyone became princesses, princes, servants and even knights! Is this a phenomenal thing or a terrible thing? When they arrive in their castle, Akademi Castle (their high school had been transformed from private high school to a glorious castle) everyone finds out that there is a dangerous feud between Buraza Kingdom, where they reside, and Shisuta Kingdom, their enemy. The enemy tries to attack Buraza Kingdom - and Akademi Castle - multiple times, but seem to fail every single time. This rivalry fades away over time, but another terrible thing starts to happen... To make everything worse, there is a yandere princess! Nobody knows who is the yandere royalty killing other innocent princesses, but in reality it is the dark-haired Princess Ayano who wears a unique princess outfit and often wields a knife, saying she will help in the kitchens. Nobody seems to suspect her though. The truth is, Princess Ayano is killing other princesses (mostly the damsels in distress who are in line to marry her "Senpai" Prince Taro) and some servants...even princes and villagers, who are not in Prince Taro's harem! People keep disappearing...nobody knows what is happening in Akademi Castle... Types of People Princesses The Princesses are very important to the story. All of Prince Taro's harem are princesses and are in line to marry him, but not all of them are rivals to Princess Ayano - an example of one of these non-rival princesses are Princess Kyoko or Princess Yurei. Princesses must wear their specific set of clothes and have a special routine in the day, and if they disobey their rules and regulations, they will be executed, which is the same rule with the Princes and the servants (if they don't do their duties). They have many lessons for many things like ballet dancing, drawing and even curtseying. Princesses' Appearance Princesses must have their hair down, so students such as Mei Mio and Inkyu Basu must take down their ponytails and plaits, the only exception being students with drills like Kokona Haruka. They must wear flowy, frilly dresses in pastel colours - a few princesses, however, wear darker, gothic dresses - and wear wrist-high white silk gloves. For decency, the princesses must wear tights of any colour underneath their fancy dresses, and also wear high heels to match their dress. At all times, except when the princesses are sleeping in their extravagant bedrooms, must the princesses wear their special tiaras...and no swapping tiaras are allowed! Princes The Princes are important to the story, but not as important as princesses because none of the princes will be part of Prince Taro's harem, and the killer (obviously) will never be a prince because there is only one killer who is a princess; Princess Ayano. Same as Princesses and Servants, if Princes do not follow the rules and regulations, they will be executed in front of the entire village. Princes have lessons for things such as (not seriously) duelling, saving damsels in distress and doing princely things. Princes' Appearance Princes must wear bright colours that make themselves stand out, in their favourite colours, such as orange for Prince Igor, and green for Prince Yoichi. They must wear flat shoes so they do not fall over while practising saving their princess or doing their usual athletic activities, such as dueling. A prince must always carry a sword, preferably with a safe cover on the sharp edge of the sword. As with Princesses, Princes must always wear their crowns, except while sleeping in their exuberant bedrooms in the castle. The King and Queen Prince Taro's mother and father. They are not seen, but are the king and queen of Buraza Kingdom. They are the reason that Buraza Kingdom was feuding with Shisuta Kingdom, as they angered their enemies and then fled, leaving everyone in Akademi Castle. They are not seen until the end of the story, but one clue is that the Queen has brown hair and the King has dark hair. They are quite young, despite having a teenage son. They want Prince Taro to get married to a sweet damsel that is kind and can be saved by Taro. Servants '''WIP Category:Fanfictions Category:WIP